Never Gonna Give You Up
by jarethstwilighteyes
Summary: Set Place in New Moon. Bella never jumped and Edward is back. Full Summary inside. Please read! I don't own anything Edward/Bella and Jacob/Bella/ Lemon with Edward in 2nd chapter :D postponed indefinately
1. He's Back

**I know I know. I have other stories to update but the inspiration just keeps coming. I hope you like this story and I'll try to update as frequently as I can we this story and the others. I wanted to wait to post this story after I was done with some others but I'm too impatient to wait.**

**Summary: Sets place in New Moon. Bella never jumped. Bella decides to give Jacob a chance thinking Edward will never come back. She has sex with Jacob and soon after Edward comes back. When he finds you that Bella is in a relationship he will stop at nothing to get her back.**

_"Oh yes!" his thrusts became faster when I gasped this. It felt so damned good but at the same time it felt so empty. "Oh harder Jacob, HARDER!" he happily obliged. My gasps became rugged and louder. I was so close but yet so far. I just wanted it to be over with._

_I heard Jacob grunt above, I could tell her was close too. With one final thrust and rub on my clit, I exploded, as did he._

* * *

I awoke with a start. There was a sheen of sweat on my forehead that I wiped of with the back of my hand as I was trying to calm my breathing. It three months since I decided to forget all about Edward and be in a relationship with Edward. And it had been three days since I decided that I wanted to have sex with Jacob. He was more than happy with my decision. He never once pushed the subject let alone mentioned it. When I talked about wanting to go all the way with him he couldn't be more happy. I smiled as I thought of his goofy grin. It reminded me so much of Emmett with his big goofy grin.

I sighed. I missed them all so much. Carlisle with his kindness and gentle heart, Esme with her motherly and her ability to love you no matter what, Jasper with him making you feel nice and fuzzy inside, Alice with her bubblyness and never ending friendliness, Emmett with his tough exterior but a goofball on the inside, even Rosalie with her impossible beauty, and last but not least... Edward.

My heart tightened at the last name. I hadn't completely gotten over him, but Jacob helped me. I know I'll never stop loving him no matter what, but it doesn't hurt to try and be with Jacob. I do love Jacob. He is the best person in my life besides Charlie. He was there when no one else was and helped mend my broken heart. It may not been completely sewn together but it was sewn enough to stay together.

I rolled over on my side to face the closed window that Edward would sneak through to watch me sleep. I tried not to cry at the memory. I glanced over to the right so I could look at the digital clock on my nightstand. I was exactly three in the morning. I layed back down on my back and sighed. There was no way I would be going to sleep anytime soon now that I was thinking about three days earlier and about the Cullens.

I stared at my ceiling and tried not to think about them but I failed. I was on the verge of tears when I saw something move at the corner of my eye. I looked toward the window and saw nothing. I looked over there harder and noticed that my window was now open.

My heart began a staccato rhythm from fear. I slowly sat up, still looking at the window, I slowly pulled off my covers and walked towards the window. I looked around outside and saw... nothing. Nothing at all. Maybe I had just thought that it was closed and it had been opened all along. It was cold so I closed the window. I turned around slowly while rubbing my arms with my hands to keep warm.

I looked back to my bed and my heart starting to beat even more faster, if that was possible. What I saw was impossible, something I haven't seen in so long. I knew I was hallucinating. It was official, I had gone crazy. I thought hearing Edward's voice was as far I was going to get into my craziness. But I was apparently wrong. Not only am I hearing Edward's voice but I am seeing him too? Ugh!

The imaginary Edward kept his eyes locked with mine the whole time. I side and rubbed my eyes, trying to make the hallucination disappear. It wasn't working. I looked at the fake Edward eyes again and saw that they were cautious mixed with sadness- no agony. I sighed and walked over to my bed, thinking if I walked right through him, he would go away.

When I got to my bed I sat down by the fake Edward and layed across his crossed legs, with my head on my pillow. Okay this wasn't working. I literally felt him. I felt the cold stone skin and even smelled his delicious scent.

The imaginary Edward slithered out from under me and layed down beside me on his side resting on his forearm. I looked right at him, rapidly blinking, trying to make this wonderful mirage go away. It still wasn't working.

I watched him as he lifted up his arm and brought his hand up to cup my cheek with his freezing hand. Even though I was kind of freaked out how by how real this hallucination felt, I was also in heaven from how real it felt. I was the best thing I have experienced in a long time. In the back of my mind I felt terrible for thinking this because the best experienced should have been with Jacob... but it wasn't.

The imaginary Edward finally spoke. "Bella." he said softly with love and a hint of sadness. I closed my eyes and savored the sound of his voice.

"Oh I wish this was real." I said in a breathy voice. I opened my eyes only to be met by his confused ones. "Bella." he said again only this time it sounded anxious instead of loving. "What are you talking about?"

"You're only a hallucination Edward. You're not really here."

His eyes turned from anxious to shocked. He quickly sat up and put his knees on either side of me, straddling my waist but not sitting on me. He took my face in both of his cold stone hands. "Bella, this isn't a hallucination this is real Bella. I'm really here."

I rolled my eyes. "Why would you really be here? You don't love me, you said so yourself."

His eyes filled with agony. He bend down and took me into his arms. "Oh Bella." he cried softly. "I never stopped loving you. I'm here Bella, and I love you, I always have and always will. I left to protect you but I couldn't stay away. Please Bella, forgive me, take me back! I beg of you." I heard him sobbing in the crook of my neck.

I bottom lip started to quiver. This was all too real. I knew when I woke up the next morning that he wouldn't be here and I wouldn't see him ever again. "Oh no!" I cried.

Edward looked at me anxiously. "What Bella what?"

"This is too good to be real. There is no way you're here. If you were then why would you be saying these things? You're just saying things I want you to say because you are just in my head."

Edward gave me a hard stare before quickly pinching my arm. "OW!"

"Belive that I'm really here now?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I rubbed my arm and saw that it was forming a tiny bruise about the size of a dime. This didn't make sense. How could I feel Edward's cold hard skin and how could I feel the pinch he gave me? Then something dawned on me. If he was really a hallucination then there wouldn't be a bruise forming on my arm, there will just be my ivory skin.

I slowly looked up towards Edward with surprise in my eyes. "Edward?" I whispered astonished.

He nodded. "I'm here love."

My breathing hitched. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Bella I couldn't... I can- I'm not able to stay away from you anymore. It's near impossible. I left to protect you but I'm too selfish to stay away. Please," he begged. "Please forgive me, take me back. I beg of you." He repeated.

I shook my head."N-no. You can't mean that. You said you didn't lo-"

"It was a lie Bella." he interrupted. "Please forgive. Kiss me Bella, I need your lips. I've been away from them too long." and before I could answer he attacked me with his lips. This kiss took my breath away. It wasn't nearly as careful as our previous ones I remember. He was directly on top of me, giving me opened mouth kisses, even trailing his tongue along my bottom lip but never going in. He ran his hands up my thigh, my side, until under my breast.

That's when I remembered Jacob. I quickly put my hands against his rock hard chest and reluctantly pushed him away. "Edward no."

"Yes." he insisted. He trailed his opened mouth kisses until he kissed the sensitve spot under my ear. My eyes rolled to the back of my head for a bit but then I got back to thinking of Jacob.

"Edward we have to stop." he said pushing more roughly against his chest with no avail.

"Why?" he asked while putting his hands on the small of my back under my shirt. This gave him the opportunity to attack my neck with his loving kisses.

"Because..." Bella hesitated.

"Because?" Edward asked still kissing her neck.

"Because... I have a boyfriend." Edward's kisses abruptly stopped. He looked at me, locking his shocked but sad eyes in mine.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered.

I swallowed. "I have a boyfriend."

He furrowed his eyebrow's. He sat up and had a thinking look on his face. Like my words haven't registered through his brain yet. "Y-you don't want me?" he asked saying the same words I did in the woods. "You moved on?"

"I am so sorry Edward. Just know that my feeling for you haven't changed like you said yours did. I still and always love you, but I can't betray my boyfriend. I can't break up with him just because you're back. He deserves better than that."

"What is his name?" Edward asked in a dead frightening voice.

I gulped. "I don't think I should tell you that Edward."

He gave me a harsh stare. "Why not?" he growled.

I flinched. "Well because he hates you first of all, and second of I um... don't think you will be too happy about who he is."

"What could the pathetic boy possibly hate about me?" he said with acid in his voice. I knew how easily Edward got jealous. He wasn't even bothering to hide his new found hate for Jacob.

I hestitated. "Well because... he's a Werewolf." I muttered the last part.

This caused Edward to snarl and loudly knock over my nightstand. I took a deep breath and swallowed. I listened to see if Charlie was still snoring. Sure enough, he was. Man he was a hard sleeper. Must have been from all the restless nights that I would force on him from my constant screaming at night.

"Of all the pathetic worthless boys out there you had to choose a WEREWOLF?!"

"Edward keep your voice down."

"I want you to stay away from him Bella." he growled my name.

This made me furious. "You Edward Cullen cannot tell me what to do! He is my boyfriend and I will see him whenever I please."

He quickly came towards the bed again and pushed down my shoulders so I was laying down and staring directly into his ferocious eyes. "He is dangerous Bella. If he gets angry enoug and you're too close, he could kill you! Can't you see that? Stay away from him!"

"You have no say in the matter if I see him or not! He is my boyfriend Edward. You're not! At least not anymore. You left me Edward remember? This is partially YOUR fault! You're just jealous that I'm not with you. That is the main reason you don't want me to see him. I bet my life savings if he wasn't a Werewolf you would be acting the same way!"

Edward growled low in his chest but didn't say anything. He let up off me and walked towards the window and opened it. He put one leg out the window, "Just know this Bella. If I ever see him, I won't be pleasant. I won't kill him because I love you and I know he means so much to you. Just know MY love that I will get you back and earn your trust if it's the last thing I do!" and at that he jumped out the window with a muted thud and ran off into the night.

**Review Please! But no flames please. They really don't make me feel the best. Lol!**


	2. Jealousy

I drove my red beat up truck that Jacob had fixed up for me the first time I came here. It wasn't getting any better in speed, it actually is kind of wearing down a bit. I bet he could fix it. I parked the truck in a nearby parking space and turned it off. When I got outside my heart sped up in worry. I saw Edward's shiny Volvo a couple parking spaces away from me. And standing next to the car was Edward.

I gulped and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I tried to walk past him and try to pretend like I either didn't care that he was there or that I didn't see him. He wouldn't have that. Right when I got passed him he put his hand on my arm and pulled me to the side of him. He put his arm around my waist.

"What are you doing Edward?" I asked in a shocked voice. I tried to wiggle away but he wouldn't let me.

"Getting you back." he simply said.

"Putting your arm around my waist isn't going to get me back. Besides every one at school knows that I am dating Jacob. People are going to start rumors if they see you here again and touching me like you use to. Eventually the word will get around to La Push and then Jacob would hear..." I was rambling I know but I was worried. Already people were staring. "Just please take your arm off me before people think I am cheating on Jacob."

He reluctantly took his arm off me. "Who cares about Jacob Black anyway?" he growled. "You yourself told me that you still love me."

"I know Edward, but like I said I can't break up with Jacob just because your back. Besides who knows when the next time you leave will be."

Edward's eyes turned sad."Bella-"

"No Edward, I don't want to hear it."

---------

When it was lunch time I got in line to get some lunch. People were already starting to talk about Edward and I. My heart was beating so fast from being so anxcious that it made me feel sick. I just got a water to calm my nerves. When I got to the regester I was about to pay when a couple dollars were slammed down on the counter. Before I had time to react Edward said keep the change and grabbed my arm, tugging me to the table that he and I sat by together alone so long ago.

He sat me on one chair then sat across from me. He had a frustrated look on his face."Bella you should really eat something."

I straitened up my posture."I am not hungry."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go sit with Jessica and Angela." I said standing up but before I could go anywhere I was pulled back down in my seat."Stay." he said simply with such authority that I widened my eyes and obliged.

We sat in silence for a while. I would look down at the table while taking the lable off my water while Edward would keep staring at me with the same frustrated expression. I never met his gaze, I was too afraid of the agony and anger that I knew I was causing him. I swallowed and cleared my throat when I felt someone sit beside me.

I looked over to see the gossipy girl Jessica sitting next to me."Hey Bella." She turned to Edward giving him a flirtacious smile. I knew she had all the right in the world to do that right now since him and I wern't together anymore, but it still made me jealous. "Hey Edward."

"Hello Jessica." he said politely but you could see that he didn't want her here.

Jessica turned to me."So Bella. How are you and Jacob doing?" she asked. I knew she was searching for gossip to spread around about me since Edward was back and it seems like we are spending time together again.

"We are doing just fine." I answered trying not to sound rude.

Jessica gave me a mischevious smirk."Did you guys do what you two have been planning?"

I looked up at Edward and saw the anger on his face. It was quite frightening. I had told Jessica that Jacob and I were planning to have sex, and he must have been reading it in her thoughts.

"Um...Jessica can we talk about this later?"

"Oh just answer me now." she whispered, unknowinly that Edward could hear every word she said just as clearly if she was saying them out loud."It's not like he knows what I'm talking about, unless you told him." she still had that glint in her eye. I knew I would regret it but I answerd her.

"Yes." I said quietly.

Jessica's smile got bigger."Is he good?" she asked getting closer.

Not only was I embarressed to answer this question, I also didn't know. I was definately satisfied but I haven't had enough experience to know what sex was good and what sex was bad."He was to me."

She crooked a finger for me to come closer."Is he... big?" she whispered.

"Okay Jessica, I think it's time for Bella and I to get to class." Edward said trying to hide the anger in his voice but not succeeding. I looked at the clock that hung on the wall in the cafeteria. We still had time.

I really didn't want to be alone with Edward at this moment. I was afraid of how he'd react. My voice came out shaky,"W-we still have ten minutes Edward."

"Yes but I would like to talk to you alone." he said standing up. He came over to the side I was sitting on and picked up my stuff while grabbing my arm."Excuse us Jessica. Have a nice lunch." then he forced me out of my seat and dragged my unwilling body out the cafeteria doors.

He lead me to the right, down the hall and out the main entrance. The whole time not saying anything but I felt the angry vibes coming off him. My heart was pouding at the speed of light and the iron clasp on my arm may not have hurt but I was afraid that he would accidentally break it from how angry he was.

He lead me to his car and forced me inside. Before he shut the door he put the child safety lock on so I couldn't get out. I gulped after he shut the door. This was going to be bad.

I winced when I heard his door open and him slam it shut after he sat down. He rested his left elbow on his stearing wheel and bend forward into his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was silent for about two minutes when he finally spoke."Tell me it isn't true Bella."he said in a soft agonized tone.

I fiddled my hands in my lap, not sure what to say or even if I wanted to say it."I-I can't Edward."

I looked out the window so I couldn't see him. I didn't want to see him in pain. I heard him sob loudly. My heart broke at the sound, my own tears were threatening to come out.

We sat in silence for a while longer. We sat, and sat, and sat until it was time to go to class. When it was time he took a deep breath before getting out of the car and coming around to my door to let me out. When he did he let me walk ahead of him. He was clearly to upset with me right now and he didn't want me to see him. I didn't want to see him at the moment either. If I did I would just cry hysterically.

We walked to our next class together a little late. I was to upset to feel embarressed, even when the teacher said something about it. I sat down at a avaiable desk and Edward sat beside me. It was strange how he was still in pain but he still wanted to be around me. He was truly a masochist.

I looked over at Edward but he kept his gaze at the head of the class. His face was twisted in anguish and if he could I could swear he would be bawling. I looked back to the front and tried to listen. The teacher looked at Edward and saw his face. The teacher looked concerned. "Mr. Cullen welcome back... are you alright? Do you need to step outside?"

Edward sighed."Yes, I think I should."

I covered my mouth. He was so upset that he had to leave the classroom. I fought my own tears as I saw him stand up and walk out of the classroom. The teacher followed him so he could talk to him.

The class was quiet for a moment but then their heads turned to look at me."Bella." I heard Jessica say. "What did you do?"

I shook my head and put my head down on my arms. I couldn't believe I was hurting him this bad.

---

I walked into my room after school was finally over. I was expecting the door to squeak when I shut it and I was expecting my bad to make a loud thump when I tossed it to the ground, but what I had not expected was to be shoved forcefully against the door by my forearms and have cold hard lips crush against mine.

My eyes widened in shock. I quickly turned my head to the side after screaming against the lips."Edward what are you doing!"

Edward put his lips to my neck giving me wet open mouth kisses along the length of it. He didn't answer me. He just continued his assault.

"Edward stop!" I said forcefully. He did and locked his golden sorrow filled eyes with mine. "Why?" he whisperd in an anguished tone. "Why would you do this to me? No. How could you do this to me may be the better question."

I furrowed my eyebrows."I never expected you to come back!" I yelled. "What did you expect? Me to be a virgin forever?"

"I was hoping you at least would wait for marriage. And I would remain a virgin forever for you."

I crossed my arms."Well not everyone has as much control as you do Edward." I snapped.

I heard him growl low in his chest before I felt is arms take my forearms and him throw me down on the bed. He spread my legs and put his knees between my them. He knelt down and forcefully kissed me on the mouth. This kiss was rough but passionate. It was difficult to keep a clear mind. "Edward wh-what are you doing." I said when my lips were free and he assaulted my neck like before.

"If Jacob Black can make love to you before marriage, so can I" he slipped his hands under and ran his cold hands along my abdomen.

"Edward he is my boyfriend!" I said shocked my his words. What has gotten into him? Had he snapped? Had he gone crazy?

"Boyfriend isn't married." he said in a husky voice. He stuck out his tongue which was pretty long by the way and licked up the length of my neck. I shuttered beneath him from the pleasure. I groaned but then Edward's words quickly came through my head. I gasped. I put a hand on his chest and shoved up away off me. "What has gotten into you?" I asked the shock clear in my throat.

"I love you Bella." he said. I saw the raw desire in his eyes mix with love and pain."I want you. I need you. And I'll be damned if I let some dog have you. You are mine Bella." and at that he crushed his lips to mine. He grabbed my calf that was on the bed and brought it up so it linked around his waist. He repeated the action with the other leg. He pressed his pelvis into mine and I gasped when I felt his erectoin. I didn't think it was possible but it was hot! Like as hot as Jacob's. I didn't see how that was possible since Jacob was a werewolf that had skin hotter than a fever and Edward had skin as cold as ice.

"Edward s-stop. This is wrong."

"Mmm Bella." He moaned."I know you don't want me to stop. I can smell you." he growled with pleasure.

He was right. I was so wet that I was soaking my panties and almost through my jeans. I felt his ice cold hand leave a trail of fire up my abdomen again. He kept going up until he got to my breast and gently cupped it. I moaned into is mouth.

I was getting so caught up in the passion that I groaned in anger when he stopped. I looked up at Edward and saw that he was angry too."Shit!" he whisper yelled. I widened my eyes. Edward must have been pretty angry if he cussed. "Your father is home." and sure enough, right after he said that I heard his cruiser door shut.

"I must go my love." his voice was full of frustration. He got up off the bed and started to leave, but not before he gave me one last long lingering kiss. I was watched him jump out my window breathing heavy and bewildered.

---

I woke up that night with a sudden chill. It felt like it had to be around four in the morning. I sighed. I'm glad there wasn't school tomorrow otherwise I'd be a walking zombie. I ran my hand through my hear and sighed. Suddenly I felt cold kisses along my neck.

My eyes shot open in surprise. I flipped onto my back and looked over to see a very naked Edward laying beside me. It was then I realized why I was so cold. I was naked too! "Edward!" I said in anger.

He gave a mischevious smirk and starting to kiss, lick and suck behind my ear. My eyes rolled to the back of my head but then I realized what he was doing when he nipped me. i shoved him away and pulled the sheet to my exposed breasts. I looked at my surroundings. I wasn't in my room. I was in Edward's room. Everything was the same as I remembered it. I saw his massive stereo and his large CD selection, his window that was replaced his wall, even the smell was the same. The only thing that was different was a massive iron black bed replacing his couch.

I looked at Edward and saw the moon light make his snow white skin glow. He looked so beautiful, ecspecially naked. I tried not to look at the bottom half of him. I sat up and put a pillow over his private area.

"When did you get this?" I asked gesturing to the bed.

"Today. I went to Port Angelas after I left your room." he smirked at me after he said that.

I blushed and gave a nervous smile. But when I realized I was naked in his bed with his naked as well beside me.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Why in the hell am I NAKED?"

Edward just chuckled and shoved my shoulder down so I was now on my back. He got under the covers with me and swung his leg over on one side of my bed so he was now strattling his waist. My eyes widened in shock.

Edward bent down so his soft cold lips were at my ear. "I told you before Bella." he breathed."I want to make love to you." he nipped my earlobe.

"Edward I can't betray Jacob."

He chuckled."You already have just by kissing me before. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Edward do you realize what you are saying?" I asked incredilous.

"Yes love. I am in love with you. I want to be with you forever. I am hoping after tonight you will call and break up with him." My eyes widened at his worth. I opened my mouth to scold him but he took that advantage and crushed his lips to mine. He slipped his tongue in dominated mine. I wasn't complaining.

He continued to devour my mouth, moaning while he did. He spread my legs apart that were now dripping with my arousal and placed his legs between mine like he did earlier today. He hooked my legs around his waist like he did before.

He ran his hands up my sides and onto my breasts. He gently but firmly squeezed them, elicting a moan from my mouth. He smiled and bent his head down to take my erect nipple in his mouth. I gasped at the pleasurable feeling. He gently ran his teeth along it and twirled his tongue. He did not tease the other nipple with his fingers in a result of it being painful and writhing. I had a hunch that he did that on purpose so that I would beg for it. So I did.

"Edward please." I cried.

"Please what love? Tell me what you want." I looked into his eyes. They were full of desire and they were talking to me as if saying 'I dare you to tell me.'

"The other nipple please."

He smiled."With pleasure." I shuttered as he growled the last word. I moaned when he sucked on the painful nipple. He repeated what he was doing with the nipple before this one except this time he ground his hips into mine.

"Edward!" I yelled in pleasure.

He chuckled and continued. I felt him slide his erection against my slick fold, making me even more wet if that was possible. He rubbed it against my clitoris and that was my undoing. I climaxed and rode the waves of pleasure. It was amazing that he could make me have an orgasm with out being inside me yet.

He rose above me and I looked down and saw that he was postitioned above my center. I gasped at how big he was. And I thought Jacob was huge, which he was, but Edward was at least and inch and a half wider and longer.

"Like what you see love?" he asked erotically. I gulped and nodded, not able to speak. He bent down after giving me a soft loving look. He bent down and gently but passionately kissed me on the lips. As he was doing that I felt him slide inside me. My eyes rolled at the back of my head at the feeling. He stayed there for a moment so I could get use to the feeling.

"Edward. Please...move..."

He grunted and started a even slow pace. Each time he would go almost all the way out and then plunge back in, hitting my g-spot everytime. It would cause a jolt of pleasure to wrack through my body. He started going a little faster right when I needed him to. We were both panting loudly. I closed my eyes to savor the feeling.

"Open your eyes love." he said softly but strangled from the pleasure. "I want to look at your eyes while I make love to you."

I comply and saw the love in his eyes. I was meeting his thrusts eagerly now and we both were going harder and faster. He bent down and put his lips on my neck. He sucked my skin in and nipped down hard, but not hard enough to break my skin. I moaned both from pain and pleasure. He did that a couple of more time under my jaw and at my throat.

"Oh Edward. I'm so close." I said when I felt the tightening of my walls and inside my stomach.

"Let go Bella." he said. "Release." he put his fingers at my center and rubbed my clit while saying "I love you."

I screamed so loud I'm sure all the windows vibrated in the house. My walls tightened around Edward but he didn't climax. He kept going. In, out, in, out until I once again climaxed. Edward still had not.

"Tell me you love me." he said in my ear. It sounded strangled and in pain from not being released.

"I love you Edward..."I panted."I always will." and at that he did one final hard thrust and I climaxed for the third time along with Edward. Our hips were bucking violently from riding out our orgasm. I saw Edward's eyes roll to the back of his head before mine did as well.

When our bodies stopped moving Edward rolled to my left side and took me in his arms. I was panting and sweaty. Edward was panting to even though he didn't need to.

"Go to sleep love." and right after he said that I did.


	3. Morning After

I woke up with the sun beating on my face. I looked around the room to see if last night was real or not. It wasn't. I was dressed in my pajamas and was in my room. I sighed. That was the most vivid dream that I have ever had about Edward. I suddenly felt a big waft of guilt for dreaming about Edward in such a intimate way while Jacob was my boyfriend.

I decided that it was time to get up and get ready. I didn't want to waste my day laying in bed feeling guilty about Edward when nothing really happened, besides I had a date with Jacob tonight. We were going to the movies. I laughed to myself when I thought about the last time I went to the movies with Jacob and how Mike Newton threw up all over the place.

I grabbed my toiletries so I could take a long hot shower. The water felt like heaven on my skin. It was a cold day in Forks resulting in making the house a little cold even though the heater was on. The hot water just makes the warmth feel so much better.

When I got out the bathroom was a steamy from how hot the water was. I quickly dried off and tied my hair up with one towel and wrapped another around my body. I walked to the mirror so I could brush my teeth but the mirror was all fogged up. I know it isn't necessary to see yourself when you brushed your teeth but it just felt weird when you didn't. I grabbed a nearby wash cloth and wiped down the steam off the mirror. I looked up at myself in the mirror and immediately screamed. All over my neck were large purple hickeys. Last night was definitely not a dream.

I barged out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone to call Edward and give him a piece of my mind. I dialed their house number and waited for them to pick up, but they didn't. Alice probably told him and everyone else that I was calling and he was too scared to answer it or that she told his family not to. I laughed to myself. Edward scared? Yeah right.

"Come on, come on Edward pick up the damn phone!" I stomped. It went to the voice mail and I immediately pressed end. "Damn it Edward!"

"Yes?" I heard from behind me.

I quickly whipped around with out thinking and saw Edward sitting on my old rocking chair. He was looking at me with such a lust filled stare that my knees almost gave out. That was when I realized I was still wrapped in nothing but a towel and that the towel in my hair had fallen out when I stomped to my bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a breathy voice.

"I wanted to see the love of my life. But I didn't expect you to be looking like that...or cursing my name." He said smiling.

That reminded me of what I was mad about. I stomped over to him and looked at him through anger filled eyes."Look what you did!" I said pointing to the hickeys on my neck.

Edward grinned."Yes I can see. What is the problem Bella?"

I was taken aback for a second."What is the problem? I have a date tonight with Jacob and I can't go anywhere looking like this!" I said pointing to my neck again.

Edward's smile turned into a scowl. He quickly got up and walked until he was right in front of me."What do you mean you have a date with Jacob tonight?" he asked with venom in his voice.

I tried not to show fear even though I swallowed." What do you mean what do I mean? I have a date with Jacob tonight! And because of YOU, I have to go to the grocery store now and buy some cheap make up to cover this all up."

I looked at him and saw that his face had turned from angry to pained."Bella, can you really be so cruel?"

"What do you mean Edward?" I spat.

He did a sad sigh but then his face hardened."I gave you night that I filled all my passion with and all you do is complain about some love bites? You do not know how much you wound me. I made love to you last night and you don't even care! All you do is worry about that mutt Jacob. I feel so betrayed."

Now that made me angry."You feel betrayed?" I asked incredulously."If I was to betray anyone it would be Jacob! He is my boyfriend Edward and we lost our virginity to each other. I'm sorry Edward but... I can't break up with him."

Edward's face contorted into agony."I lost my virginity to you too." he whispered so softly I was surprised I heard him at all.

I sighed."I know Edward but he is my boyfriend. I can't break up with him. I already lost my virginity to him first... you don't know how important that is to me."

Edward's face hardened."I don't know how important that is to you? Bella are you crazy? Think about me! I lost my virginity to you too! Did I really do that terrible?"

"Edward I already slept with Jacob. But don't ever think that I didn't enjoy myself last night. Last night was amazing." I smiled.

"But you're still choosing Jacob?" he asked in a cold tone. I didn't answer. I looked down at my feet, and before I know it he had me by the forearms and tossed me onto the bed. The action made me squeak in surprise and caused my towel to fall off. Edward was now on top of me and kissing me fiercly. I was trying to push him off but I couldn't. Mostly because I didn't want to and also because he was so heavy.

He trailed his kiss from my mouth, my cheek and to my ear."I bet Jacob couldn't get you off four times before he did." He bit my ear lobe. I gasped at his surprising words. Now he was compairing himself to Jacob? This has got to stop.

I opened my mouth to speak but he pressed his lips to mine allowing his tongue to slide in before I could let a sound out. It took all the strength I had but I managed to tear my mouth away. "Edward get off of me! This is not making me want to break up with Jacob."

He stopped his actions then looked me in the eyes."Why Bella?" he asked in a agonized voice."Why won't you take me back? Why do you have to be with Jacob? I thought you loved me."

My eyes hardened."I thought you loved me too Edward... but then you left." I said quietly.

His eyes looked like if he could cry, he would."I already told you Bella that I didn't mean it. I already made love to you. What do I have to do to convince you to take me back?"

"Edward you do not know how badly I want to take you back." his eyes lit up." But," I continued. "I don't think you've earned my trust. Yes I believed that you still love me and yes I believe that you left to protect me, but you lied and hurt me Edward. I can't trust you right now."

"Do you love him?" he asked in a hard voice.

It was quiet for a moment.I didn't know what to say. Did I love him? Yes. More then Edward? I don't know."I-I don't know." I answered finally.

He looked pained for a second then let up off me. He got up from the bed and went over to my window and opened it. He put his leg out the window and was about to jump out until I said "WAIT!"

He stopped and looked up at me. What I saw shocked me. What I saw flowing down Edward's face were tears. But not ordinary tears of course. The tears were made of blood. I was too shocked and amazed to feel faint or dizzy. "Edward how... what is that?"

Edward looked down. "My eyes starting doing this after I left," we both flinched."When I first told Carlisle and my family we were all amazed and confused of course. But Carlisle has a theory of why it is happening. He said that since animal blood, human blood, and no blood changes the colors of our eyes from red, gold or black, that when a vampire is miserable enough that the blood that changes or eyes comes out..." he trailed off as if in thought, but then looked back up to me. "Was there something you needed Bella?" he asked with a harsh but civil tone. I was confused for a moment about what he meant but then I realized that before I noticed the bloody tears that I was going to say something.

"Um yeah. Where are you going?"

His back stiffened."Home. Where someone can appreciate me."

I looked at him shocked."What is that suppose to mean Edward?"

"The Denali Clan is here." I stared at him blankly. He continued."As I told you before they are a Coven much like us. They only drink animal blood." He looked away from me and down to the floor."There is a girl there that has taken a like in me. I think since you don't want nothing to do with me, that I'll go to someone that does."

"No Edward!" I cried. The tears suddenly started pooling down my face.

"Why not Bella?" he said in a harsh tone."You obviously don't want anything to do with me. I love you Bella but why should stick around when you're just going to have sex with Jacob? I should be able to have sex too."

He reasoning made sense. He was going to do everything that I am doing and throw it in my face. "You're going to be her boyfriend?" I asked with a my words breaking.

His face turned sad."No Bella." I looked up at him relieved. "I could never be with anyone besides you. But right now I need someone to take the pain away."

"Edward no! Please!" I ran to him with my naked self and flung my arms around his shoulders. "Please no! I love you. I'm sorry! I'll do anything Edward. Anything! I'll break up with Jacob today. Just please don't sleep with her." I cried into his shoulder.

"No Bella." he said with an edge in his voice. "It's not something you want to do. I won't make you do that."

I sobbed loudly in his chest. "Then what do you want me to do? I couldn't bare knowing that you slept with Tanya."

He brought up my face with his hand under my chin and kissed me hard on the mouth."Sleep with me again."

I nodded and put my hands on his shoulders to tell him that I wanted him to come with me to the bed. He complied and closed the window and followed me.

**Sorry it took so long. The lemon is in the next I only have four minutes to post this chapter that's why I can't write it now and today is the only time I'll have on the computer. Please review!!**


	4. Author's Note Please Read

**Authors Note: I am sorry to say that I am not going to continue this story. I have decided to let one of you have it if you want it. All I ask is that you tell who the orignal authors were and keep the chapters i wrote. You may want to read through them though and fix my mistakes since this story does not have a beta. I will give you the story once I update again and tell everyone who I gave this story to. Thank you for reading it, but I have to many ideas for after I write the other stories that I am going to continue to write and I just don't have the inspiration to right this anymore. **


	5. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

**Authors Note: Sorry guys but I am deleting this story. I just don't have the inspiration for this anymore. and when i am done writing my other stories i have other ideas that i want to do. so if anybody want this story just pm. all i want is for you to use my original chapters and say who the orginal author was. also you may want to read through the old chapters because those chapters were not betaed. **


End file.
